Through A Cat's Eyes
by Raven Nakija
Summary: Raven made a wish that she never thought would come true. Especially when it takes a turn of her transforming into a cat! -One Shot-(Wow good feedback! I will maybe do a part 2 soon!)


Through A Cat's Eyes

My name is Raven Blake. I have always considered myself normal. Well, as normal as one can be as a closet fangirl. By school day I am a straight A student, by non-school days, I fangirl over anime, Doctor Who, and various other things. My main passion to fangirl over is Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji. Especially Sebastian Michaelis. I would honestly give up my soul just to be in his presence. I am that obsessed. But, of course no one knows about that.

My evening started out normal enough, I was reading an amazing SebastianxOC Fanfiction, and then I sat on my bed with my cat, Ebony. I absently stroked the pure black cat as I stared out at the twinkling stars. There was a flash of a shooting star and I thought to myself, _If only I could be in Sebastian's presence…_ Not long after, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke to sunlight warming my face. Odd. I must have overslept. At that thought I jumped up only to find I was not in my room, but in a garden. But everything seemed bigger than it should have. I tried to stand but found myself falling over, then I noticed why. A screech of surprise escaped as I looked at myself. I was a pitch black cat.

I sat down with a huff, my new tail swishing in irritation on its own. Why and how in the hell was I a cat? Oh well, I had always wondered what it would be like to be a cat, why not enjoy it? I stood, uneasy on my paws. Soon, I got the hang of walking and noticed a building not too far away, which seemed to resemble the Phantomhive manor… I shrug. (Who knew cats could shrug?) Might as well investigate.

The scent of something delicious wafted from the building in mouthwatering waves. Against all better judgement, I slipped in through the door that had been carelessly left open. The room I had entered was definitely a kitchen. I heard the clack of heals on tile and looked towards the sound and stopped dead in my tracks, I was sure my mouth was hanging open at who I saw.

It was Sebastian. In all his glory as he cooked. His tailcoat off, his white shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows. All I could do was sit, not trusting my legs to hold me as I watched him cook, as if it were a dance that was being performed. He was way better in person, or maybe I should say cat. Then he noticed me. His eyes seemed to shine when he did. Right, he loves cats and I am a cat…

"What are you doing in here, sweetie?" He asks, his voice so much more dreamy in person.

"No idea." I say, though I am pretty sure it comes out as a meow though.

Confusion crosses his face for a brief second. "Odd, did I just here you say 'No idea'?"

My eyes widen. "You can understand me?"

He nods. "Which is odd, I usually only get impressions from cats, not actual speech."

"That is interesting."

"Do you have a name?" Sebastian asks.

"I do, its Raven Blake." I respond immediately not thinking.

"That is a lovely name." He pauses, "Albeit a bit human."

"Yes, that is because I was a human."

His eyes widen a little, "How?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I went to bed last night and woke up in your garden as a cat."

A bell rang in the kitchen. The butler sighed, "We will talk later. I have to bring the Young Master his snack."

"You mean Ciel?" I blurt.

He nods, "Wait here." Confusion and curiosity swirled in her red orbs as he left.

Now I was alone in the kitchen. Reality now sinking in. I had just met Sebastian and actually held a conversation! Oh my Gosh! I yowled in excitement. I was in love. I had always felt a pull towards him while watching the anime and reading the manga, but my gosh, it was ten times stronger in his presence!

Sebastian retuned moments later. He sat down at the table in the kitchen and waved me over. I padded over my tail as high as it could go in happiness. He pulled out a chair and gestured towards it. I jumped up easily. I looked at him with twinkling eyes.

"It seems you are in an unusual situation. Tell me everything."

"First before I explain, let me tell you a little about myself. I am an 18 year old girl, in my senior year of high school, born 1998. My hobbies include watching anime and reading manga. Don't ask. Anyway, there is a character in this particular story titled Black Butler, which I have a bit of a crush on. His name is Sebastian Michaelis. Last night I saw a shooting star and made a wish to meet him, you. Then I went to bed and woke up as a cat, and now here I am." I explain.

He is quiet for a minute before he spoke. "That is highly intriguing."

"I guess so." I mumble suddenly feeling nervous.

"What happens in this story you mentioned?"

"Well, there is this boy, Ciel Phantomhive who makes a deal with a demon to get revenge for his parents deaths. Earl Ciel Phantomhive is the guard dog who solves cases for the queen, and the demon Sebastian helps in these cases, along the way to help Ciel get his revenge. And once his revenge is complete, the demon eats his soul." I explain not looking away from Sebastian's red orbs.

"You hit the nail on the head. But what bothers me, is that you don't seem to be bothered by it."

"No, not really. I felt drawn to it though, you in particular." My eyes drift down to the chair I am sitting on.

Then I felt Sebastian pet me. I felt a purr rise in my throat. I lean into his hand. I was in heaven, well not in the literal sense, more the feeling sense. "You make a good cat." He commented.

I looked at him when he stopped. "No, I am one hell of a cat." I smile devilishly.

He chuckles.

We talk for most of the rest of the day, mostly in between when he had to go serve his master, but I was content with that. When night fell, he led me to his room to sleep in while he did his chores for the night. I slept on his tailcoat. He had laid it out on the bed for me, not sure why. I breathed in his scent that smelled like spicy vanilla, and drifted off to sleep.

I woke to the sound of annoying beeping. I opened my eyes and stretched and shut off my alarm. I then paused. It all came rushing back. I had been a cat and had met Sebastian! But I guess it was only a dream? I sighed, and fell into my mourning routine. Soon I was out the door walking to school.

I was half way there when a voice behind me stopped me in my tracks and caused my breath to hitch in my throat.

"Hello, Miss Raven."


End file.
